


Ticklish

by thebest_medicine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Tickle fic, Tickling, Ticklish Castiel, Ticklish Sam, Ticklish Sam Winchester, tickle kink, ticklish cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is hanging around with Sam and he deviously discovers that the younger Winchester is ticklish. Then things really get interesting when Gabriel reveals that little Cas is ticklish as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticklish

Sam Winchester laid stretched out on the couch, feet extending over the edge. No couch was quite long enough to fully contain him. He had his arms stretched up over his head, a small smile etched on his face. Suddenly a large television appeared a few feet back from the couch, a large bowl of popcorn on the younger Winchester’s chest.

"W-what?" He was in shock.

"Sammy! I thought we could watch a movie!" Gabriel grinned, appearing near his feet.

"As long as I’m not starring in it." Sam laughed.

"But.. Then it won’t be as fun to watch… No one to look at.." Gabriel feigned a pout, wiggling his way onto the couch.

"Well I’m right here, not as if I’m invisible." Sam replied trying to sound smug, but he couldn’t help but blush a bit. Gabriel simply grinned as the hunter moved over to allow the archangel to lay beside him on the couch. Sam picked up an arm and draped it over the angel’s shoulder.

Gabe moved as to place his hand across the man’s lower back, but it brushed his side along the way, forcing Sam to stifle a laugh. Gabriel caught on instantly. He looked up at Sam with an evil smirk, and the Winchester immediately knew what that meant. Panic filled his eyes as Gabriel grinned, “You’re ticklish.”

Before Sam could react, Gabriel had thrown him back down on the couch, climbing atop the moose and pinning him down, fingers finding their way all over Sam’s squirming body. The hunter felt some sort of invisible restraints keeping his hands from breaking free or interfering with Gabriel’s plans.

"Ahhh-ahahahahahaa!! Gabri-ahahahel! No! Stahahahahop!" Sam laughed as the archangel explored his upper body with his finger nails.

"How come you didn’t tell me you were this ticklish?" Gabriel chuckled, spidering his fingers across Sam’s partially exposed stomach, tracing the creases of his abs. His hands worked their way under his shirt, making the hunter’s laughter grow even more desperate. His back arched when Gabriel slid a finger in his bellybutton.

"Pleeehehehehease pleehease st-stahhahop!! Gabe! Ahahaha! Nooooo! Stopstopstopstopaahahahahahaahha!" Sam was going crazy, especially when Gabriel’s fingers wiggled into the hollows under his arms.

"This is just too cute Sammy! I don’t think I’m ever gonna stop!" Gabe chuckled to the one he was tormenting.

"Gahahahahahahaabriel! No! Pleheheheheeeeease!" Sam could barely breathe, frustrated that the much physically smaller archangel had so much power over the situation, over him, though he had to admit it was kind of a turn on.

"Aww who would’ve guessed that little Moosey Winchester would be this ticklish," Gabriel grinned, then eyed Sam’s crotch, "and like it."

Sam turned even more red, “Sh-shahahahahut up jeheherk!” Sam was twisting and turning to attempt a break from the curious hands, but to no avail.

"God you two, always with the flirting and PDA." A deeper voice came from the now open doorway. Gabriel turned to face Sam’s older brother with a small angel in tow.

"Dehehehean! Deeeeehehehean!! Cahahas! help-help mehehehehe! Plehehehease!" Sam begged, a messy pile of laughter.

"Gabriel that isn’t very nice. You should let the human breathe." Cas scolded.

"Oh let me have my fun Cassy, don’t make me start on you!" Gabe shot back, making Cas take in a deep breathe. Dean’s eyes lit a little, interest sparking with them.

"Huh?" Dean asked almost too eagerly.

"Well Cas here is as ticklish as your little brother, if not more." Gabe grinned, fingers on Sam slowing down a bit. He loved to torment Cas, and he was never one to pass up an opportunity.

Dean’s lips curved into a devilish grin, eyeing Cas mischievously, “Oh really..”

Cas gulped, suddenly becoming very nervous. He backed against a wall. Dean moved toward him, eyes gleaming. Then Cas was quickly gone.

"Oh no Cas. Don’t you think you’re getting off that easy." Dean rolled his eyes, grinning. He turned and exited the room, going to search for his angel. Sam’s laughter began anew as Dean scrambled out the door, Gabriel’s attention returning to the ticklish young Winchester still pinned beneath him.

"Cas.. Where’d you go?" Dean called out playfully. He looked around the house, disappointed when he found no trace of the angel. He sighed, moving toward his car, he’d left a six-pack in the back.

Just then he spotted a familiar dark haired face in the passenger seat. “You’re trying to hide from me…in my car?” Dean laughed. Cas glanced away, almost blushing. Dean got in the car, pulling Castiel’s gaze back to his own green eyes. He reached forward, grabbing the blue tie decorating the angel’s neck and pulling him in for a kiss.

Dean grinned urging Cas into the back seat. They climbed into the back, a tangle of limbs, lips never quite entirely disconnecting. Dean chuckled in to Castiel’s lips, “I still can’t believe you tried to hide from me in my baby..” Cas let out a nervous laugh. “Unless… You wanted me to find you,” Dean’s lips formed a small grin, “were you just trying to get me alone?” Dean pulled back from the kiss, his body hovering over Castiel’s.

"What? I-no of course not-" Cas was cut off by the knowing smirk that danced in the hunter’s emerald eyes.

"You know it’s not nice to lie, Cas. Especially not to me." Dean’s expression turned mischievous. He trailed a finger down the angel’s side. Cas froze, a worried look in his eyes.

"W-wait-"

"Please Cas, you were practically begging for this. You got me in a dark car alone with you right after Gabriel told me how ticklish you were? What did you think would happen?" Dean chuckled and squeezed Castiel’s sides.

Cas didn’t have a chance to answer. Dean instantly attacked his sides and ribs and tummy in a very aggressive manor. His fingers seemed to be everywhere at once. Cas just about lost his mind. He was crying out in laughter, breathlessly pleading for Dean to have mercy on him. “Unless… This is exactly what you wanted.” Dean pondered aloud, all the while spidering his fingers over the angel below him.

He absolutely loved the sound pouring out of Cas’s lips, which he would never admit. Cas was laughing too hard to answer, tears forming in his eyes. “You wanted this to happen didn’t you.” Dean teased him, noticing a hardness forming in the angel’s crotch beneath him. He slid his fingers lower, tweaking Cas’s hips and making him shudder.

Dean leaned down and began kissing Castiel’s neck, occasionally giving him a little nip, and one hand rose to twirl his fingers through the dark mess of hair that adorned the angel’s hair, the other remaining low to scrabble softly across a sensitive spot just below Cas’s navel.

Cas was still giggling, just much more quietly and thrashing a lot less. He let out an occasional moan, being drawn out by the older Winchester’s deviously talented lips, in between laughs. It wasn’t long before clothes were scattered all across the impala; Dean found quite a few more ticklish spots on Castiel throughout the night.


End file.
